


Exhibition

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha's best sex together ever, it happens where they can be caught, it's against the wall, and it's so dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibition

"Mish-ah, Misha, someone'll s-see." He shivered and gasped as his boyfriend kissed and nipped along his neck. "Jen." He whined, dragging his name out. "Let me have my fun." He thumbed open Jensen's jeans and slid the zipper down. "Don't you wanna have fun?" He punctuated the end of his sentence by cupping Jensen through his boxers. He moaned, rocking into it, hissing as Misha squeezed him lightly.

"Shit, yes." His hand threaded in Misha's hair, tugging him up into a kiss, his free hand, slipping into the back right pocket of Misha's jeans and using it to pull him closer, Misha's hand caught between Jensen and his own thigh as he ground desperately against it. "Please."

"Good boy." Misha panted into the corner of his mouth, their noses brushing. "Beg for it like the good little slut you are." He rolled his hard erection against Jensen's hip, hissing at the pleasure-pain from the friction of their clothing on his hard dick.

"Please, babe, please, please, pl-oh." His head fell back on the wall with a dull "thud", it hurt but Jensen didn't notice as Misha pressed further against him, clenching the muscles in his leg to give his boyfriend something harder to grind on. Jensen whimpered slightly, tugging Misha closer to bury his nose in his neck, panting against his throat, Misha's own harsh groans in his ear.

"Like it-." Misha panted. "When you get so scared that someone's gonna find us," And Jensen can feel him smirk against his neck. "You want that though, don't you? Want someone to see me fucking you? You flushed and panting, needy, with my cock shoved up your ass?" He ground harder against Jensen, searching for the friction to send him over the edge. 

"You like it when I mark you up, make people see that you're mine, and only mine." Jensen whimpered again, teetering on the edge. "Say it Jen." Misha pulled his thigh away from him, Jensen's hips stutterin forward for friction, anything, to send him over.

"Mish, plea-."

"Not until you say it." Misha hissed against his throat, words hard, unyielding. "Don't think I won't leave you fucked up like this, strung out, painfully hard, and if I do, you can't fucking touch yourself, not allowed to. So say it." He hissed again.

"Please." He practically sobbed, gasping for breath as Misha finally pressed his thigh between his legs, Jensen only had to grind against it twice, roll his hips just like that, before he was coming in his boxers,panting harshly. Misha worked himself against jensen letting out these little breathy moans, getting closer to his own release. 

"Shit Jen, Shit." He rolled his hips one last time, letting out a low moan into his neck as he came. "I love you." He murmured in his blissed out state. "I love you too."


End file.
